


Tears

by yosscrxp



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosscrxp/pseuds/yosscrxp
Summary: Por cada lágrima que Aoba derramó, escribió una carta a su persona amada.'Para: mi gran amor efímero y unilateral.'
Relationships: Clear/Seragaki Aoba, Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba, Mink/Seragaki Aoba, Noiz/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Unas cuantas palabras para Koujaku

**Author's Note:**

> Mini-fic con capítulos súper cortitos. Complemente Drama. Espero les guste. (:

_ Aún cuando yo no pueda ver las lágrimas corriendo por tus mejillas, ni tú puedas escuchar mis desesperados gritos, permaneceré a tu lado. _

He tocado tu rostro miles de veces, cada una de ellas es con la intención de grabarlo en mi memoria, de recordarlo con mis dedos.

Nuevamente quiero tocar tu rostro. He llegado a la conclusión de que esas miles de veces no han sido suficientes y mis dedos aún no son lo mínimamente expertos como para memorizar cada preciosa facción tuya.

Pero estás tan lejos...

Mis dedos también desean sentir la suavidad de tu cabello, extrañan la calidez de tus adorables mejillas. Quiero ver tus ojos rojizos una vez más, incluso si sólo siento dolor al verlos, incluso si sólo logro que nos ahoguemos más dentro de mis gritos.

Anhelo tomar tu mano. Que tus dedos se entrelacen con los míos, que nuestra timidez desaparezca cuando tal acto se complete, que tu bella sonrisa ilumine mi existencia como cada vez que tomas mi mano.

Quizá no te necesito más de lo que tú me necesitas a mí.

Tal vez te necesito más de lo que tú alguna vez me necesitarás a mí.

Es tan doloroso...

Quiero escucharte. Quiero escuchar tu voz susurrando un "te quiero", quiero que repliques a cada cosa estúpida que digo, quiero que escuches mis lamentos y eso te lleve a consolarme.

Quiero que me necesites.

Deseo verte una vez más, jalar juguetonamente tus mejillas, acariciar tus cicatrices y limpiar tus brillantes lágrimas.

Tu compañía me hace falta, tu lejanía me daña.

Nuestras lágrimas se están secando, nuestro amor se está ahogando.

¿Puedo quedarme contigo una vez más, Koujaku?


	2. Su primer amor.

_ Aún cuando yo no pueda ver las lágrimas corriendo por tus mejillas, ni tú puedas escuchar mis desesperados gritos, permaneceré a tu lado. _

Aoba lo sabía; sabía que tenía que dejar ir a Koujaku.

Aún cuando todo le recordara a él, aún cuando todavía escuchaba aquellas canciones que el propio Koujaku le dedicó, sabía que era hora de dejar ir su recuerdo y esencia.

Se habían conocido cuando eran unos simples niños. En esa época todo era diversión pura entre ambos, algunas veces hubo ceños fruncidos producidos por enfados estúpidos, pero al final la mayoría eran sonrisas.

Conforme iban creciendo, las emociones fueron cambiando.

Aoba pronto se dio cuenta de que se enamoró de Koujaku. Se había enamorado del buen trato que este le daba, se había enamorado de cada expresión que tenía su precioso rostro.

Y aun cuando habían tenido un ligero amorío, Aoba nunca fue suficiente, mucho menos llegó a ser lo que Koujaku necesitaba.

Nunca fueron suficientes todas esas caricias, mucho menos las frases de amor. Nunca fueron suficientes todas esas lágrimas, mucho menos su propio sufrimiento.

Aoba nunca sería suficiente para Koujaku, por tanto sabía que era hora de dejarlo ir.

Escribió una carta donde expresó una parte de sus sentimientos, la dobló y momentos después la quemó.

Allí dejó ir los sentimientos, las sonrisas, los recuerdos, las lágrimas y su desesperación. Por fin, después de mucho tiempo, dejó libre a Koujaku, dejó ir a su primer amor. 

_ Aún cuando yo pueda ver las lágrimas corriendo por tus mejillas y tú puedas escuchar mis desesperados gritos, te dejaré ir. _


	3. Un par de caricias para Noiz.

_ Quizá sólo necesito sentir tu ruido para estar bien. _

Lo he estado pensando mucho tiempo. He estado pensando en la falta que me hace tu presencia, en lo mucho que extraño tus abrazos y frases sarcásticas, en lo vacío que me has dejado.

Aquel vacío que únicamente puede llenarse con tu ruido.

Extraño tus manos acariciándome y tu boca marcándome, los rasguños placenteros, los besos traviesos. Quiero tocarte a mi manera y que tu afecto me traiga a la realidad. Deseo que tu amor me traiga a la realidad. Sentir tu ruido.

Descubrí que dejaste un enorme agujero en el fondo de mi corazón. Es doloroso sentirlo y me hace recordarte todo el tiempo, me provoca un llanto desesperadamente inexplicable, hace que ansíe tu regreso. Quizá eso nunca suceda...

Abriste mi puerta negra, pintándola con hermosos colores, liberándome de aquella profunda depresión en la que me sumergí durante años. Sin embargo, tu ausencia sólo hace que esta vuelva a cerrarse y mi mundo nuevamente se vea manchado de rojo carmesí, como ese líquido que recorre tus venas y el cual me gustaría probar una vez más. Me hiciste adicto a ti.

Escuchar el latido de tu corazón se ha vuelto un sueño recurrente, acostarme a tu lado y observar las estrellas es mi peor pesadilla. Te extraño cada mísero segundo.

¿Podemos encontrarnos una vez más, Noiz?


	4. El típico cliché escolar.

_ Quizá sólo necesito sentir tu ruido para estar bien. _

La segunda vez que Aoba se enamoró fue un completo desastre.

Había conocido a Noiz cuando iba en su último año de instituto, cuando más roto se sentía, cuando pensó que la vida no valía absolutamente nada. Justo en ese momento decisivo, conoció a Noiz.

Y lo odió, lo odió más que nunca.

Odió cada sensación que el hermoso extranjero le producía, odió cada sonrisa que con descaro le robó, odió cada momento de extraña felicidad a su lado, odió cada beso tierno y los miles abrazos que le regaló.

Pero, sobre todas las cosas, odió cada lágrima que derramó por él.

Quizá si alguien le hubiese comentado sobre la nada favorable reputación que tenía el rubio no se habría enamorado de él. Y aunque no se arrepentía, tampoco es como si fuese a perdonarlo una vez más.

Era suficiente.

Aoba sabía que Noiz anhelaba su libertad, que ansiaba volver a enrollarse con una persona diferente cada día, que todas aquellas frases de amor eran una vil mentira, que no podría tenerlo nunca más. Dolió como el infierno, eso es seguro, pero sabía era lo correcto.

Así que, justo como había pasado con Koujaku, lo dejó ir. Dejó ir a Noiz.

Escribió una carta, una más corta que la que le dedicó a su primer amor, y derramó sus últimas lágrimas sobre ella para luego doblarla y quemarla. Observó sin emoción alguna como el fuego consumía el papel hasta quedar completamente en cenizas.

Después de ello, simplemente fingió que estaba bien. Sonrió ante el espejo y susurró un "no necesitas de nadie" con falsa tranquilidad; por dentro se estaba destrozando y ahogando en su tristeza.

Y aún cuando estaba lentamente muriéndose por la lejanía del chico, sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo ir, que era lo correcto. 

_ Quizá con sentir tu ruido me dé cuenta de que es mejor dejarte ir. _


	5. La canción sobrevalorada para Clear.

_ Siempre fuiste tú; te sostendré y arreglaré, ya no te asustes más. _

Me he enterado de muchas cosas. La gente suele decir que ya me olvidaste, que ya conseguiste a alguien más, que eres muy feliz.

Puedo imaginarlo, puedo visualizar tu bella sonrisa y tus ojos brillantes; ambos solían arrebatarme suspiros enamorados, solían ser dueños de mis mejores sueños, solían pintar mis días con colores vivos.

Nunca conocí el significado de esperanza hasta que llegaste tú, ni siquiera me sentía vivo.

Sigo llorando cuando miro tus fotos, sigo llorando cuando leo tu nombre escrito en esa carta; sigo llorando por cada cosa que tú siempre consideraste estúpida, pero para mí siempre fue importante.

Simplemente, sigo llorando por ti.

Quiero mantenerte congelado en mi sueño favorito, como un recuerdo de cual nunca me podré deshacerme. Quiero cortar tus preciosas alas para que así nunca puedas abandonarme.

Siempre fuiste tú. Siempre fuiste la "cosa" que ansiaba, y necesitaba, más que nada. Siempre quise mantenerte a mi lado. Siempre fuiste lo más hermoso que mis ojos han visto.

Siempre...

¿Quisieras permanecer conmigo el resto de la eternidad, Clear?


	6. El círculo vicioso.

_ Siempre fuiste tú; te sostendré y arreglaré, ya no te asustes más. _

¿Cuán estúpido era como para volver a caer en lo mismo? Aoba estaba completamente seguro de que iba a terminar con dolor de cabeza por hacerse la misma pregunta por milésima vez.

Se dejó caer en el sofá más grande de su sala y miró a la nada durante algunos minutos que después se convirtieron en horas. Rió sin humor varias veces, ¿Cuán estúpido era como para adorar ese círculo vicioso? Ni siquiera sabía cuántas veces había caído en esa tontería llamada "amor".

Lo único que sabía es que amaba la sensación y parecía adorar ser destrozado, rebasar su límite. Luego de que Clear fuese el tercero en romper su frágil corazón, se preguntó por qué era un completo idiota.

Odiaba ser ese tipo de completo idiota.

En las horas que miró a la nada intentó convencerse de que no pasaba nada, que todo estaría. Él no necesitaba a ese estúpido albino, tampoco lo iba a extrañar. Aoba estaba mejor solo, ¿Por qué habría de llorar y suplicar su regreso?

Sin embargo, en el fondo, algo se negaba a creer que eso era cierto.

Quizá su indiferencia ante el tema era la prueba de que todo estaría bien, o al menos ese fue el pensamiento que lo mantuvo estable durante los días siguientes, manteniéndolo en un falso estado de tranquilidad.

Fue por la tarde del quinto día, en uno de esos ratos donde sólo miraba fijamente el techo sin tener nada que hacer, que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba, sintiendo su pecho oprimirse dolorosamente, como si apenas estuviera asimilando lo que pasó.

Fue la madrugada del sexto la primera vez que lloró completamente solo, harto de las abruptas y horribles sensaciones que lo invadían cuando menos lo quería, susurrando su nombre tras cada sollozo asfixiante.

Y fue hasta la noche del séptimo día cuando admitió que aún seguía estúpida y perdidamente enamorado de Clear, haciendo que todo ese agradable confort que había creado los primeros días se destruyera en un santiamén.

Era patético.

Para él siempre fue más fácil echarle la culpa al albino, acusándolo en silencio del grave delito que cometió al romper su corazón cristalino, enojándose con cada persona que se atrevía a mencionar su nombre y buscando con desespero borrar su existencia de su mente.

Al final, asumió la culpa al pensar que no lo había cuidado bien, su personalidad le jugaba una clara desventaja. Tal vez Aoba no nació para ser amado, aún cuando él amaba con todo su ser.

Demasiado patético.

Y aún cuando el sentimiento de culpa comenzaba a carcomerlo con lentitud, supuso que lo mejor sería dejarlo atrás como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque eso le doliera más que nada.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, se dedicó a ignorar aquella parte molesta que aún se aferraba al recuerdo del albino, frustrándose cuando, la mayor parte del día, se encontraba admirando cada facción de su rostro a través de una foto y recordando todos los momentos que pasó a su lado.

Y se odio por cada suspiro enamorado que inconscientemente le arrancó.

Cuando se cumplió un mes, recurrió a su última opción con la intención de dejarlo ir. Escribió una carta, con la cual revivió cosas realmente dolorosas, asegurándose de poner cada sentimiento en ella. La dobló con sumo cuidado antes de besarla y observar cómo se extinguía hasta quedar en cenizas.

Y, quizá, fue la última vez que lloró gritando su nombre acompañado de muchas disculpas.

_ Siempre fuiste tú; me sostuviste y arreglaste, me asusta haberte perdido. _


	7. Sentimientos estúpidos para Mink.

Pensé que no te necesitaba ni te extrañaba, sin embargo aquella borrachera hizo que cambiara de opinión. Solía imaginar que me extrañabas, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que no.

Sequé desesperadamente aquellas lágrimas que salieron ante tus malas palabras, ahogué mis gritos de dolor en alcohol, reí ante mi propia estupidez tras la tercera copa, me sentí miserable cuando la fiesta terminó.

Y todo fue mi culpa, todo fue por mí.

Entendí lo enfadado que estabas cuando me di cuenta de cuán patético era. Todo siempre fue mi culpa, hasta enamorarme de ti, ¿qué clase de basura se enamora de una persona tan hermosamente perfecta? Quizá sólo yo.

Y aún cuando intenté por todos los medios olvidarte, sólo lograba que tus recuerdos se impregnaran más en mí, haciéndome enloquecer cuando no podía estar ni cinco segundos sin pensar en ti.

Quise encontrar un método efectivo en su totalidad para superarte, desee tener alguna clase de accidente con tal de borrar tu existencia de mis sueños. Sin embargo, cuando ambos fallaron de la manera más patética posible, me di cuenta de que era un fiel esclavo de tu esencia.

Cada día me volvía más loco.

Quise que me pertenecieras intercambiando juramentos, sellándolo con un dulce beso en la frente. Sigo perteneciéndote, aún cuando esto terminó horriblemente y mi ser me abandonara, dejándome vacío.

Mi alma te pertenece, ella pidió estar junto a ti para siempre.

Oh, Mink, mi querido Mink, ¿Por qué no me mataste la última vez que nos vimos? Comienza a cansarme la necesidad de estar a tu lado.

¿Querrías besarme, aunque sea una última vez, Mink?


	8. Un hermoso final carmín.

Observó como la carta se consumía mientras limpiaba delicadamente su rostro manchado de sangre. —A-Aoba... —Escuchó a Mink decir ahogadamente, el mencionado le dirigió una mirada vacía antes de acercarse y enredar sus dedos con su cabello. 

Jaló con fuerza hacia atrás. — ¿Podrías callarte un momento? Me estás irritando. —Mink negó, cerrando sus ojos por el dolor que sentía, aunque este no era mayor al de su espalda y piernas.

Sollozó. — ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Te dije que lo sentía! —Aoba carcajeó, sacando hábilmente la pequeña cuchilla que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón para jugar con ella. La expresión de terror del otro lo hizo sonreír aún más. 

—Oh, amor, ¿Un _lo siento_ repara el daño hecho? —Mink nuevamente negó, soltando algunas lágrimas. —Para tu desgracia, fuiste el que más me rompió, me rompiste en todo sentido, ¿Por qué no aceptas las consecuencias de una buena vez? 

En un acto desesperado, el mayor gritó: — ¡Fue Noiz quien me pidió hacer esto! ¡Perdóname, por favor! 

Aoba tembló de furia ante la mención de su "viejo amor", la fina punta de su cuchilla terminó clavándose un poco en la bonita _nuez_ del cuello ajeno. — ¿Qué te hace pensar que creeré algo tan estúpido como eso? Eres visiblemente más fuerte, todos en la escuela te temen. Sí, eres algo idiota como para dejar que yo te drogara un poco para tenerte a mi completa merced, pero no creo que lo seas tanto como para dejar que te ordenen. 

—A-Aoba...

—Me son indiferentes las razones por las que hiciste todo eso conmigo, ¿Sabes? De cualquier manera serás el primero en probar lo que se siente estar roto. ¿Te parece si comenzamos con tus dedos? ¿O prefieres tus bonitos ojos? Oh, ¡No sabes cuántas ideas tengo! Y no sabes cuán gracioso es que comiences a suplicar cuando ni siquiera he comenzado. 

— ¡No! ¡Detente, Aoba! ¡Perdóname! —El menor negó con una sonrisa divertida mientras cincelaba las morenas clavículas de otro con su hermosa cuchilla, observando fascinado el rastro carmín que dejaba, deleitándose con sus gritos y súplicas.

_"Por cada lágrima que Aoba derramó, escribió una carta a su persona amada"._

_Era así, ¿No?_


End file.
